


Mouranka

by Faye_Yagami



Category: Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 20:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faye_Yagami/pseuds/Faye_Yagami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despues de la celebracion del titulo de liga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mouranka

**Author's Note:**

> Nota:se me da mal poner titulos ,si se me ocurre alguno lo editare ,acepto sugerencias.
> 
> Notas 2 : la culpa de que este escribiendo sobre este parring la tiene el fic de rakel_imagine . PD: sigo sin soportar a Mou.
> 
> Beta: no tengo ,si ves una falta cierra los ojos.
> 
> Publicado tambien en mi livejournal .

Habian terminado las celebraciones de la liga y el autobus les habia llevado de vuelta a valdebebas,Jose estaba exultante despues de todos los dolores de cabeza que le habia dado la tan ansiada liga,se habia reido bastante viendo a sus jugadores hacer locuras durante el paseo por la gran via ,no solo a sus jugadores,su estaff tecnico tambien habian echo el cafre,en concreto Rui que no habia parado de bromear con todo el mundo sobretodo con Aitor al que se empeño con bañarle en cerveza ,cosa que consiguio para disgusto del vasco siempre preocupado por su pelo,aunque finalmente no se lo tomo a mal y acabo riendole la broma a Rui ,con esa sonrisa que hacia que a Jose se le removiese todo;Porque despues de tirarse 1 año tonteando con su segundo Jose habia llegado a la conclusion que lo que sentia por Aitor iba mas alla del amistad o el calenton y no podia evitar sentir celos de Rui ,auque por fuera aparentase estar feliz y sonriente por dentro se le encongia el pecho al ver como Rui abrazaba ,tocaba y bromeaba con Aitor y viendo como este le correspondia con alegria,mientras que el solo se podia conformar con su amistad sabiendo que Aitor nunca se fijaria en el.

 

Mientras paseaba por los pasilos cercanos a los vestuarios para a segurarse de que no se quedaba ningun rezagado,unas risas le hizo dirigirse hacia los vestuarios del staff,la puerta estaba entreabierta ,salia luz y las risas y voces de los que identifico como Aitor y Rui venian de hay dentro.

 

\- Estoy pringoso ,como no me pueda sacar esto del pelo te mato Rui- oyo a Aitor quejarse.

 

\- No seas esagerado solo es un poco de cerveza ,ademas yo tambien estoy igual - ese era rui que seguia riendose de su compañero.

 

\- Me tenia que vengar,mira como me has puesto huelo a destileria-siguio quejandose Aitor.

 

\- Tranquilo que yo te limpio- escucho ruidos,cosas callendose y lo que parecia el sonido de la ducha.

 

\- Rui!!!! sueltame ...para estas loco!!-la voz de aitor sonaba molesta aunque tambien se estaba riendo.

 

\- Estate quieto!! asi no hay manera - escucho a Rui partiendose de risa.

 

Hay jose decidio entrar porque se estaba imaginando a su aitor medio desnudo en la ducha siendo manoseado por rui para evitar que escapase y se estaba poniendo malo,le hervia la sangre de celos.

 

Entro cabreado llevandose un banco por delante hasta llegar a las duchas ,lo que se encontro no ayudo a calmar sus celos.

 

Ambos estaban en boxers Rui con el cuerpo tenia sujeto a Aitor contra la pared de la ducha mientras que intentaba enjabonarle el pelo ante las quejas y risas de este ya que se le metia el jabon en los ojos.

 

\- Se puede saber que estais haciendo!-grito enfadado para hacerse oir entre todo el ruido.

 

Rui se giro aun riendo y sin separarse de aitor mientras este mas serio intentaba quitarse el jabon de los ojos para poder verle.

 

\- Esque Aitor estaba muy preocupado por su pelo asique le estoy ayudando- le contesto sonriente y posando una mano en la cadera de Aitor,Mano que Jose intento fulminar.

 

-Deja de comportarte como un crio Rui,deja a Aitor ducharse tranquilo-respondio con acritud que sorprendio a Aitor y borro de golpe la sonrisa de Rui.

 

Rui debio captar algo mas en sus ojos y murmurando un ``voy a la ducha individual´´desaparecio con la cabeza gacha de alli.

 

Sabia que Aitor seguia mirandole sorprendido y extrañado por su reaccion y la huida de Rui,pero el no podia evitar mirarle hay mojado ,con solo un boxer que no dejaba nada a la imaginacion e indefenso para que el hiciese lo que quisiera con el ,la voz de Aitor le saco de sus pecaminosos pensamientos.

 

\- No crees que te has pasado un poco ,ya sabes como es solo jugaba- consiguiendo que volviese a mirarle a los ojos.

 

-Precisamente por que se como es ,esperaba un poco de cabeza por tu parte- se estaba pasando lo sabia pero no podia evitarlo,aun sabiendo que no tenia oportunidad con el ,le hervia la sangre ver como otro tocaba lo que consideraba suyo - Mañana os quiero a los dos a primera hora en mi despacho,hay que preparar la proxima temporada.

 

No Dejando a Aitor responder salio a toda velocidad del vestuario ,porque si se quedaba un segundo mas acabaria por empotrar al vasco contra la parded de la ducha y comerle la boca,algo de lo que luego se arrepentiria cuando Aitor le respondiera con un puñetazo.

 

Tan metido iba en sus pensamientos que no sabe como llego a casa lo unico que recuerda a la mañana siguiente esque esa noche los protagonistas de sus sueños fueron Aitor,el y una ducha.

 

Fin


End file.
